buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight
For the story of the same name, see Twilight (arc). Twilight is a villain appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Biography Character history Twilight makes his first appearance in the first issue of Season Eight from a bird's eye view, where he is overlooking Buffy's headquarters in Scotland. Little is known about Twilight, as little information about him has been revealed. It was revealed at the end of "No Future For You", however, that Twilight is the leader of an Initiative-like group that shares his name, he views the expanded ranks of Slayers as a threat to humanity, no better than an army of demons and plans to bring about an end of the age of magic, both good and evil. In "Anywhere But Here", the demon Sephrilian points out the irony of Twilight being Buffy's enemy: his ultimate goal is the destruction of all demons and closing the Hellmouths, essentially what Buffy has been fighting for all these years. In "A Beautiful Sunset", Twilight confronts Buffy and Satsu while they are slaying a group of vampires. He instantly knocks out Satsu and flies Buffy into the air. The battle continues with Buffy and Twilight, with Twilight being the stronger of the two. He says that he came "just to talk". Although there has been some evidence linking the character to Buffy's past, such as his line to Buffy when he first confronts her: "The Chosen One. Always in pain... and always complaining", and his later statement, "I know that move, Slayer", Twilight's true identity has not yet been revealed, despite a mislead in the issue. Twilight is later seen overseeing his followers Amy Madison and Warren Mears orchestrate a mystical missile attack on Buffy's Scottish headquarters, while Riley Finn promises him that his rendezvous with Buffy in New York was a success: they have convinced her that Riley is a spy. By "Retreat", Twilight has devised a means to trace Buffy through the organization's use of magic, ranging from Willow's spells to the Slayer's strength. Under siege in their new headquarters and losing Slayers to demon attack, he forces the converged Slayer forces to Tibet and then unsuccessfully tries to trace them further. He eventually arrives as close as Mongolia before saying to his lieutenants Amy, Warren and Riley that all they can do is wait for the Slayers (who are learning to suppress their powers) to slip up. He mentions out loud that he "knows" Buffy. Powers and abilities Twilight can fly with great ease and seems to have maintained a great level of maneuverability, able to fight in mid-flight. He also possesses great strength and has mastered several fighting skills. Buffy has met him only once, so far, an encounter in which he easily bested both Buffy and Satsu. Appearances * The Long Way Home, Part 1 * No Future For You, Part 4 * A Beautiful Sunset * Time of Your Life, Parts 1 and 4 * Retreat References Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Flight Category:Slayer Organization enemies Category:Twilight Group